Kitty Galore's Suicide
Has anyone seen those moments in kid's movies that scared the shit out of us when we were kids, like the enormous clown from The Brave Little Toaster, the nightmarish mask from Goosebumps, the cringing donkey transformation from Pinocchio, or the Devil from Bald Mountain? If these scenes scared the piss out of you as a kid, just be thankful you haven't seen a bonus clip from Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. As you may know, I work in a CGI company called, Tippett, and I had been working with the rest of the CGI animators for the project of Kitty Galore, the main antagonist of the film. The character's backstory was simple, Kitty Galore was a former M.E.O.W.S. agent named Ivana Clawyu who, while on a mission at a cosmetics factory, was chased by a guard dog and fell into a vat of hair removal gel, causing her to lose all her fur. Unrecognized and humiliated by her fellow agents and humans, Kitty left M.E.O.W.S. and vowed to exact revenge on humans and dogs. To me, it was similar to the origin story of The Joker, but less 'dark' than what DC Comics had to show us in Tim Burton's Batman movie. As we made the computer generated model for Kitty Galore with a set of Expression Studies, and giving the CGI model wrinkly details, we then got an idea for a bonus clip for the film. This is what we got. Number 1: Diggs and Catherine sneak into Chuck the Magnificent's trailer home to find Kitty's lair under the trailer, it resembled the Bat cave from DC Comics, but more gothic and gives a sudden serene feel to it, like a dark masquerade from a musical like, The Phantom of The Opera. Number 2: Kitty follows Catherine, spying on her as she would finally kidnap her or something. There was a scene where Catherine squeezed easily (like all cats) through the event fence to go to the funhouse. Kitty tried to do the same as she sees Catherine enter, but due to the wrinkles on her body, she got stuck between the lanky bars of the fence. Catherine learns about Kitty's evil plans, but Kitty, still wedged in the event fence, sends Paws, her sidekick who is revealed as a robot, to attack Catherine. And finally number 3: After Kitty's defeat, a new villain immerges, The Devil himself, who is disguised as a Siamese cat, glares at Diggs intently with a monstrous human face for a moment, before returning his face into that of a Siamese cat once again. I made up the thought myself, creating a scary moment like the scenes I described earlier. But the director, Brad Peyton, said that it was a good idea, but he already had something in mind for a Roadrunner and Wile-E-Coyote cartoon trailer. As we already finished the movie... We got some bad news... It received extremely negative reviews from film critics and it earned $112.5 million on an $85 million budget, which shocked us. We slaved ourselves over our pathetic little computers... for nothing. Absolutely. Nothing. Not even a single, good, comment. We asked ourselves in Warner Brothers Studios, 'What did we do wrong?' We saw our work in the projection room, and it was phenomenal, Warner Brothers had all the money in the world, might as well be as wealthy as God himself. But we decided to speak to one of the critics who watched the film. And what he had to say was, he had watched a bonus scene from the film's Special Features, and he recommended us to watch it for ourselves. So we did. And what we saw... Scared the ever loving shit out of us. We have the disc of the movie and popped it in our TV projector, we went to the Special Features, and we saw a scene we haven't made. At least, we think we haven't... "Who put that there...?" I asked. We saw that the title of the bonus scene was called, Unaired Bonus Scene of Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. Adults Only, and we looked at each other in confusion. But we clicked on it to our curiosity. It started where it ended with Kitty sobbing quietly as she was defeated in the arms (or hat) of Chuck the Magnificent as he says, "Do you feel that Kitty, do you feel the love?!" Then it cuts to a scene of Kitty in Chuck's trailer, there was a time code on the bottom right corner, letting us know that this was like a project. Kitty just looks down and shakes her head in disbelief for what felt like hours. And the creepy part is... There is no sound. Literally no sound. Not even the feedback from the speakers in the room. It's as if the speakers were turned off, though their status showed them working perfectly. She just sat there, blinking with wide eyes, like she did when Chuck practiced poorly on the sword box trick. Then suddenly, Kitty began to put her hands- I mean paws, over her eyes, and began to cry softly. She just wept for what felt like forever. But, as we watched her sob like a fool, the screen began to change color. It turned from black and white, to pure red, to lime green, it went on, and on, and on, changing colors every two seconds. Then we saw something flash on the screen, we paused it and went back, then slowly continued, frame-by-frame, and saw a photo of a car crash. Then we watched as Kitty now cried loudly, very much, uncontrollably. She sobbed like crazy as her sobs are mixed with a woman's throat shredding screams. It didn't sound like the voice actress, Bette Midler, who did the voice of Kitty Galore, or any of the voice actresses. It sounded like, like a part of some, sound effect. Suddenly, random clips from many retro movies played over the scene, such as, The Killer Shrews, episodes of The Twilight Zone, and a made up movie for the Christmas film Home Alone, that being Angels With Filthy Souls. They were all in black and white. These clips were faded, almost like apparitions. Again. The clips has, no, sound. Then, all sound and all clips and color changes stopped as it cuts to black in a split second. Kitty had watery tears replaced with this, inky black substance. She stopped crying and puts her paws down. We gasped as her green almond shaped eyes were now, almond shaped, red, human eyes. Like the eyes of someone who had smoked the biggest supply of weed known to man. She stared at the screen, like watching the viewer. Then she started crying loudly again, this time, not covering her eyes. Her sobbing was almost deafening. The screaming, the clips, and color changes came back and everything almost shook the entire studio due to the level of volume. It went like this for hours. Until again, she stopped and so has the screams and clips. Kitty then wipes her 'normal' tears from her 'normal' eyes, and then started to breath heavily. She grabs a writing composition book and a pen, and started to write something down. She flips through pages and continued writing. It went on like this for four minutes mixed with her wiping her tears and breathed, then finally she stops. She had written down the song lyrics of the song, "God Thinks", by Voltaire. She then grabs a pistol from Chuck's bullet catching trick, puts a real bullet in the gun, cocks it, pops the gun in her mouth, and pulls the trigger. Blood shot from behind her head, and she flies back with a force. Her lifeless head dangles from the edge of the desk as blood oozed from her maw, and forms a puddle on the floor. Chuck runs inside, he must of heard the gunshot, gasps and screams. He thought a burglar came in looking for the hard earned cash he earned, and got startled by Kitty. But that theory was false, as we learned that Kitty committed suicide. Chuck ran into his room and called the police, while the shot slowly zooms in on Kitty's lifeless body. White text appeared saying: "And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon’s that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o’er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor... Shall be lifted—nevermore!" A quote from Edgar Allan Poe in his poem, The Raven... Then the bonus scene ends as it cuts to black... We were all shook up by that scene, we showed the horrid scene to Brad, and he got angry by this and demanded to know what the fuck was going on. We told him that we did not make this and did not know this abomination was in this disc. All we know, is that whoever made this thing, was a former CGI artist, and a master story writer that worked in both Warner Brothers studios, and Tippett. This morning, the disc was accidently shipped to multiple stores, and it could be anywhere around the United States. If you got the disc with the scenes you just heard about in the Special Features, download a snapshot of it, or record the whole thing on YouTube, as proof that I did not- I repeat- did NOT, dream or imagine it. Show some proof to the whole nation online that I'm not crazy, and that Warner Brother's most scariest scene on the planet. Really did. Exist. Category:Lost Episodes Category:CreepyPasta Article